My Heart Will Go On
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: Robin leaves and Starfire falls into a depression no one can raise her from, if he doesn't come back can she live without him?


_**Every night in my dreams**_

_**I see you. I feel you.**_

_**That is how I know you go on.**_

Starfire dreamt every night that he would come back into her life feeling like she drove him away with her clinginess, and she decided to stay in her room the entire time she felt like an eternity went by since he left but in reality it was only three weeks.

"Starfire please come out and eat something," Raven said.

"I am not hungry," Starfire said as she laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Starfire we're all worried about you," Raven said her tone was no longer monotone.  
"Rae come on she'll come out when she's ready," Beast Boy said his shoulders drooping.

"Yeah you're probably right," Raven said and the two of them went into the main room.

Starfire began to cry again, and she wished he'd come back. She soon cried herself to sleep and dreamed about memories she had with him.

Memory-

_Starfire: Beautiful. Tell me again what they are called._

_Robin: Fireworks. (A few more go off.)_

_Starfire: (suddenly concerned) On my home planet, such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking. You are certain Earth is not under attack?_

_Robin: Positive. Cotton candy? (He holds the pink stuff out to her.)_

_Starfire: The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white. And it did not taste very-_

_Robin: This is different._

_(He pulls off a wad and pops it into his mouth; cautiously, she follows suit and realizes it is indeed different from the cotton ball.)_

_Starfire: Mmmm... (A yelp of surprise.) It vanished!_

_Robin: (chuckling) Yeah. It'll do that._

_Starfire: (sighing again) When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things. But now I see that- (Big glare from fireworks.)_

_Robin: Here comes the finale! Yes!_

_(In the sky, the display has turned into a fusillade of redoubled intensity.)_

_Robin: Whoo-hoo-hoo! Amazing!_

_Starfire: Earth is full of amazing things too._

_Robin: Best planet I've ever been to._

2nd Memory-

_Starfire: Stop! (He does so.) Do-not-move._

_(Robin raises the weapon and trains it on Starfire; its muzzle glows red. the green radiance from her palm throwing an unearthly hue onto her icy expression as she steels herself to fire. Robin's expressionless is face, bathed in the blaster's glare, her eyes widen, showing the struggle between friendship and duty raging in her mind.)_

_Starfire: (voice trembling) Robin, you are my best friend. I cannot be in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil- (dropping head, cooling down starbolt) -then go ahead. (Pull back; she lowers her arm.) Do what you must_.

End memory-

"Starfire wake up," Raven yelled as the alarm went off. Starfire wouldn't wake up she couldn't, due to her lonely feeling she had slipped into a comma.

_**Far across the distance**_

_**And spaces between us**_

_**You have come to show you go on.**_

"Oh that's just great," Raven muttered to herself and she left the room and went to the others.  
"Where's Starfire," Cyborg asked.  
"She wouldn't wake up," Raven replied her expression emotionless, but her eyes gave her away they were filled with concern. They went and took care of the Hive and came back to the tower. "Guys we have to call Robin I don't care how much he didn't want to be bothered, he has to know I think he is the only one who can wake her up," Raven said and she picked up her communicator. "Robin can you hear me," she asked her voice shaky.

"Yeah what is it," Robin asked though he was whispering.  
"Sta--Starfire won't wake up." Raven said it was taking every thing in her to not break down and cry right there.  
"I'm coming I'll be there as fast as I can," Robin said, "Robin out," and he hung up.  
"He's coming," Raven said and she fell back onto the couch, and Beast Boy came over and wrapped his arms around her now shaking shoulders.  
Back with Starfire-

Memory-

_Cyborg: Uh, Starfire?_

_Starfire: (now o.c.) Hmm?_

_Beast Boy: Going somewhere?_

_Starfire: (passing them) I am leaving for Tamaran._

_Raven: And you're taking all your stuff because...?_

_(She stops packing and gives the foursome a tender, wistful smile.)_

_Starfire: I am not ever coming back. (All eyes pop.)_

_Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven: WHAT?!_

_Robin: Starfire, what's wrong?_

_Starfire: Nothing is wrong. I am... (Worried pause, then big smile.) ...getting married._

_Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven: WHAT?!_

Scene change-

_Robin: Starfire! (His perspective of her.) Starfire! (She turns and gasps.)_

_Starfire: Robin! Thank X'Hal you...uh...that is...I trust you are enjoying your stay?_

_(Back to him; he has climbed all the way onto the railing, and he holds out one hand.)_

_Robin: Come on. We're getting out of here._

_Starfire: Oh, Robin...I am sorry. I cannot. (She turns away; he swings onto the balcony.)_

_Robin: Starfire, you don't want to marry him._

_Starfire: Marrying him will bring peace to my planet. It is good for everyone._

_Robin: It's not good for you._

_Starfire: Robin...if you cannot be happy for me...then perhaps you should not attend my wedding. _

_Robin: Starfire-_

2nd memory-

_Robin: She's not my girlfriend!_

_(Those four words hit her like a telephone pole upside the head; her jaw drops and she keels over for a second. When she gets up, she has recovered some of her composure.)_

_Starfire: I am not your friend?_

_Robin: (at a total loss) Uh..._

_(A loud rumbling from o.c., it saves him from having to dig himself out of this hole. It is accompanied by the echoing scream of the monster far below. Robin rushes to the edge for a look and is greeted with the sight of the thing leaping up the walls and poles of the shaft. The chain around the head has been torn away, leaving it free to sound off.)_

_Starfire: I am not a girl?_

_Robin: Maybe this isn't the best time._

_(The eruption of a patch of catwalk behind him reinforces the point. He backs away and nearly runs into her.)_

_Starfire: (irked) If I am not your girlfriend, then what am I?_

_(Realizing where she is, he whirls to face her with a classic deer-in-the-headlights stare, then turns it back toward the emerging problem. Once the monster has climbed all the way up, it lets go with a roar that sets the ceiling collapsing.)_

Scene change-

_Robin: You're all right!_

_Starfire: Greetings to you, fellow Titan Robin. To see you unharmed is satisfying._

_Robin: (puzzled) Starfire?_

_Starfire: We should make with the haste to find the others. (She sets off.)_

_Robin: What's wrong with you? (After several steps, she stops.)_

_Starfire: Hmph!_

_Robin: Starfire, wait up!_

_(She quickens her pace, not looking at him; every time he tries to catch her eye, she ducks out of his way.)_

_Robin: Star, why do you keep running away from me?_

_(they have reached an outcropping on the edge of this abyss, with a broad, flat-topped column across the way to form an island. One easy leap puts the Tamaranean neatly atop this, after which she finally breaks the silent treatment.)_

_Starfire: I am giving you the space. Is that not what you require?_

_(Another super-high jump takes her into the treetops so she can make her way easily from one to the next. Robin gets to her side of the chasm and bounds after her, keeping pace without too much of a strain.)_

_Robin: You're still thinking about that? Starfire, we're stranded on a hostile alien planet! (They stop on a rock.)_

_Starfire: (accusingly) I know. Did you hope the perilous space station explosion, followed by our calamitous crash, then combat with the horrible slug creature, would make me forget? _

_Robin: (floored) Uh...yes? _

_Starfire: (turning away) Hmph!_

End memory-

Robin came barging into the tower, "Where is she," he asked his breathing quick and uneven as if he had run the entire way here.  
"In her room," Raven said. Robin ran to Starfire's room and saw her on the bed she looked like she was just sleeping so he walked over and began to shake her, trying to wake her up.

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

"Starfire you have to wake up, please I'm here now," Robin said trying his hardest not to start crying he had to be strong for the both of them. "I love you and I'm so sorry that I left you I never should have left," he said.

"Robin are you gonna be okay," Raven asked her hand on his shoulder.   
"I'll be fine I'm staying here by her side as long as it takes," He said grabbing Starfire's now cold limp hand, he kissed it.

In Starfire's mind-  
She could feel the touch of someone else he/or she was holding her hand and had kissed it, but she couldn't tell who it was, and she was trying her best to wake up and see but something inside her wouldn't let her and she could only dream that the person beside her was Robin.

_**Love can touch us one time**_

_**And last for a lifetime**_

_**And never let go till we're one**_

"Robin she might not ever wake up," Raven said tears coming slowly down her cheeks.

"I know but have hope maybe she will wake up." Robin said he wasn't crying yet he wouldn't give in no matter what.

_**Love was when I loved you**_

_**One true time I hold to**_

_**In my life we'll always go on**_

It had been almost an entire month and Starfire still hadn't woken up and Robin was close to breaking, it was only a matter of time.

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

"Robin you have to eat something," Raven urged trying to keep him alive.   
"I wont leave not until she wakes up," Robin said still he had not shed a single tear.  
"Well then I'll make you sleep you're a mess," Raven said and she put him to sleep with her magic.

Robin's dream-  
_"Robin," said a voice that echoed around the small area.  
"Who are you," Robin asked looking around for the source of the sound.  
"It's me," the voice said and Starfire appeared, and she was smiling at him, "Robin why do you not shed any tears for me, even Raven has shed one tear for me but not you why?" Starfire asked.  
"I---I don't think I can," Robin said looking at the ground.  
"Please look at me," Starfire said. "I am close to death, but there is a way to save me," she said after he looked up at her.  
"H--How," he asked.  
"Cry," she said and then everything faded into darkness, and he woke up. _

End dream-

"Robin wake up," Beast Boy said shaking Robin's shoulder.  
"What?" Robin asked groggily.  
"We're lo--losing her," Beast Boy said his eyes held tears.  
"B--But, I--I cant lose her, I love her," Robin said looking down at his beloved star, then he remembered his dream and his eyes finally welled up.

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear,**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

"Dude you okay," Beast Boy asked moving closer to Robin only to find he was crying, and he was kissing Starfire, so Beast Boy decided to leave. He left wiping the tears from his eyes. Robin was suddenly surprised to feel her kissing back, he broke the kiss and looked at her, her emerald eyes were sparkling.  
"Robin you came back," she whispered.  
"I couldn't stand it any longer," he said.   
"Stand what," Starfire asked confused.  
"Being away from you," he said.

"You mean you never really wanted to leave," Starfire asked her eyes welling up with tears.  
"Please don't cry," Robin said.

"These are not sad tears, they are happy tears," Starfire said and with that she pulled Robin closer until their lips met.

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

"Starfire I love you I promise I will never leave you and this time I mean it," Robin said breaking the kiss.  
"I know, but please if you do end up leaving then promise you'll at least call or write me," Starfire said with a small giggle.

"I promise," Robin said and he lightly kissed her again.

'_I know he may leave but my heart will go on, no matter how much space he occupies in it,' _Starfire thought and she smiled and her stomach growled.  
"Let's get something to eat." Robin said with a small chuckle.


End file.
